


预谋邂逅

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 龄龙
Kudos: 4





	预谋邂逅

分手的时间点卡得真好，刚过十二点，七夕。

张九龄从酒吧里出来，身上还带着点颓废的气息，冷不防看到自己的车窗上被塞了小卡片，心里的火顿时冒了起来。

开车门，坐进驾驶座，张九龄本想要把手里的卡片扔掉，但是他转头看着副驾驶上的花，还是把卡片收了回来。卡片上画的是身材火爆的女人，这种应召女郎张九龄没尝过，也没试过，卡片背面的一串电话还是手写上去的。

今天七夕，张九龄拨通电话之前，这样想着。

张九龄烦躁得很，一支烟点了起来也只是叼在嘴里，他没急着开车，直到他听见有人敲着车窗他才把窗户放下来。一个带着发带的漂亮男孩抱着一个包出现在他面前。

“你是？”张九龄眯起眼睛。

“电话，卡片。”漂亮男孩弯下身子，手伸进车窗里自己开了门，坐进了副驾驶。副驾驶上的花太显眼了，漂亮男孩愣了两秒，就把花放到了后座上，“你刚刚打电话给我，所以我就来了。”

“可你是个男人。”哪怕再漂亮，也是个男人。

“你打电话过来，是为了有人服务你让你爽，对不对？”漂亮男孩没有被拆穿的害怕，反而是笑着的，“我能让你爽，你何必在乎是男是女呢？”

“你能让我爽？”张九龄重复着漂亮男孩的话，脸上挂着一丝疑惑和不相信。

“我叫王九龙。”漂亮男孩开了口，他把车门都锁了起来，凑过身子亲了亲张九龄的唇以示主动，“我就叫你哥哥吧，我技术很好的。”

“包里是什么？”既然对方不矫情，张九龄也没什么好遮掩的，他把安全带解开来歪着头点了点王九龙怀里的包。

当然是好东西。王九龙勾着唇笑，把东西一件一件拿出来。有加热棒、飞机杯......

“你平时就玩这些东西？”张九龄随手拿过了飞机杯，看了看，这玩意儿自从他十八岁以后就没用过。

“平时没人和我玩。”王九龙撇着嘴把东西拿过来，“既然你选了它，那我们就玩这个。”

从来没见过这么主动的人，张九龄看着王九龙拿出加热棒熟练地给冰凉的杯壁加热，又不知道从哪里找来润滑剂抹了点进去。裤子是他自己脱的，脱之前还看着张九龄，一副经验老道的样子冲张九龄挑了挑眉。

“你帮我脱吗？”

“你自己来吧。”

王九龙的皮肤又白又嫩，他握着飞机杯一点一点进去的时候，张九龄只能看见王九龙向后仰着的头和微微颤动的上半身。裤子还挂在腿间，又细又长的腿让张九龄这样吃过见过的，依旧感叹。

漂亮的男孩是绝杀的利器。尤其是这样好看，模样又纯情的，张九龄转过身来，看着自己解决的王九龙只有一个念头。

扯掉他的发带。

细碎的呜咽声慢慢起来了，张九龄看着王九龙快要握不住杯子的手和带着情欲红起来的眼睛，没有等待直接上前帮他握住了工具。

“想不想，我干你？”

被快感冲击着的王九龙只想要抓住眼前的张九龄。他的手被震动的飞机杯弄得发麻，他不喜欢这种感觉，他想要搂住张九龄的胳膊。

一个翻身，王九龙坐在了张九龄的身上。那剩下来的那管子润滑剂被张九龄拿着，挤了一点像王九龙的后面探去。前面震动的频率被张九龄调快了一档，王九龙皱着眉头放松之际，张九龄直接把手伸了进去。

随意的搅动让王九龙趴在了张九龄的身上。驾驶座的座椅被早就被张九龄放平，前后都失守的王九龙撑着椅背想要起来，却对上张九龄黑白分明的眼睛。

“是第一次吧，王九龙？”

好看的脸上飞来了两朵红晕，王九龙不理他，捧起张九龄的脸堵住他的唇。什么第一次，他像是那种没经验的人吗？

接吻的技术倒是不错，舌头搅着勾起点点银丝，就是太容易脸红和分心了。帮王九龙做完润滑的张九龄看着王九龙的眼睛，不由莞尔。

“你笑什么？”王九龙被他的笑弄得几分不知所云，他挺起腰，看着张九龄，“你进不进来？”

“你可要握住了。”张九龄带着王九龙的手让他重新握着抚慰工具，把他翻过身来趴在座椅上。翘着的臀瓣晃了两下，被张九龄粗暴地直接掰开。

进去的时候，王九龙只觉得头皮发麻。他一只手握着飞机杯，另一只手紧紧扣着座椅的椅背，因为用力指节泛白，透着点点的粉。他咬着唇，努力不让自己喊出来。

真紧。这是张九龄进去的唯一感觉，有东西要把他推开下一秒又紧紧咬住。约莫是王九龙有前面的刺激，所以后面就完全交给了张九龄。

一下又一下的撞击，张九龄开始思考王九龙说的那句话是对的。只要能爽，管他是男的还是女的呢。他有女朋友，可还不是七夕这天分手了，他还准备了一大束花，要在七夕这天制造一个浪漫的惊喜，可最后都变成了惊吓。

想到这里，张九龄就更用力。王九龙白皙的皮肤被张九龄弄得撞得有了红印，张九龄还觉得不够，拍着他的屁股又上前去揉了揉胸口上的凸起。

真是小妖精。

王九龙被张九龄弄得发出了细碎的声音，听到这种声音他自己都觉得脸红，这种声音真的是从自己嘴里发出来的吗？异样又陌生的感觉让王九龙张着嘴巴，脚趾头都蜷缩起来，想要转身抱住张九龄。

震动的东西早就停了下来，张九龄伸手把东西丢到地上，这才把王九龙翻过来抱在怀里。情欲过后的王九龙身子都软了，抱着张九龄捏着张九龄的耳朵。

“你好厉害，是不是经常约人啊？”王九龙笑着蹭了蹭张九龄的脸，去亲张九龄的唇。可是张九龄躲了过去，抬起手扯掉了王九龙的发带。

漂亮的男孩被这个突然的举动吓到了，反应了两秒才嘟着嘴看着张九龄：“你想要可以和我说，你这样扯痛我了。”

“七夕快乐吧。”张九龄把发带扔到后座，“做都做完了，总要留点什么做纪念。”

后座上的花耷拉着脑袋，水滴湿了后座。张九龄拍了拍王九龙的脸，指了指后座：“那花给你了，算作奖励，你要多少钱？”

“什么钱？”王九龙扭过头看了看后见的花，撇着嘴，“不是想着我买的，我不要。”

“你们这种的，不是做完给钱吗？”张九龄翻了个身，抽着纸擦着椅背上的痕迹，看了一眼王九龙，“虽然是在车里，有点委屈你。”

王九龙以为，张九龄多少对他有些喜欢，才愿意和他做。可是张九龄好像只把他和那些应召女郎化为一类，做完就想要给钱，然后拍拍屁股走人。刚才的温情一瞬间全都消散干净了，只留下一句七夕快乐的祝福和送人情的花。

“我不收你钱。”王九龙笑着把自己的裤子找出来穿上，他腿间的不适还没清洗，但是他从心里涌起来的那么点骄傲让他强忍着开了车门，“那飞机杯送你了，记得要清洗的。”

下了车王九龙才觉得有些冷，情欲过后温度还没下去的王九龙被风吹着，鸡皮疙瘩都立了起来。他抱紧了自己的手臂，咬着唇蹲下来。

卡片背面的手机号码是他现写上去的，酒吧里他看见了张九龄被分手之后的沮丧。张九龄没喝酒，抓到自己对象在酒吧里和别人亲嘴之后也只是淡淡地说了句分手。

我想安慰他。王九龙这样说道。要怎么安慰，他除了身体也没什么能够给的了。分手的男人需要发泄，而王九龙偷偷要了只笔，提前溜出去看到张九龄的车上被塞了这种卡片。

会打电话的吧，万一呢。王九龙皱着眉头在酒吧里等了好久，终于等到了张九龄的电话。手机屏幕亮起来的那一瞬间，王九龙整个人都精神了起来。

包里的发带被找了出来，朋友问他怎么知道张九龄车子是哪一辆的。王九龙红着脸说他很久之前就注意到张九龄了，他喜欢张九龄。

红绿灯的信号交换着。张九龄在停止线前停了下来，看着60多秒的红灯，脑袋里乱哄哄的。车里还有刚刚欢好的味道，飞机杯就在副驾驶的座位上，脏兮兮的不清洗就不好再用了。张九龄捏着边缘把它捡起来，摇下车窗把它投进靠边的垃圾桶里。

被拍到就被拍到吧，张九龄顺便把车窗摇下来，看着红灯变绿灯，一踩油门调转了方向。

他为什么要对一个打完炮的人这么念念不忘。

最起码要带着小孩去清洗一下身体吧。

王九龙看到张九龄的车重新开回来，他以为是自己看错了。可是车灯照着张九龄的车牌，他不会认错的。张九龄摇下车窗看着蹲在马路牙边可怜兮兮的王九龙。

个子也挺高的，怎么蹲下来就像个小孩子一样。

张九龄趴在车窗上，对他道：“王九龙，上不上车？”

“你把发带还我，”王九龙站起来，走到车窗前伸出手，“我只要发带。”

“那我不打算把发带还你呢？”张九龄挑着眉，把安全带解开探出头来把王九龙的脖子勾过来。

不可抗拒的吻让王九龙的脸又红了一度，他想推却又推不开张九龄，还没抱怨就听见张九龄在他耳边笑。

“臭小子，第一次还不承认。卡片上的手机号码，那笔迹都还没干呢，学什么人家做应召女郎。”

害羞是不适合当老司机的。

“上车，给你重新买花，我们过七夕去。”

Fin


End file.
